NARUTOxHELLSINGxGATE
by cellunit26
Summary: NARUTO IS TROW IN TO HELLSING GREATEST EMEIES THE MILLENNIUM GROUG JUST OF THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY IN NEXT CHAPTER NARUTO WILL BE THROW IN THE GATE.


**NARUTO THE NAZIS VAMPIRE IN ANOTHER WORLD**

THIS IS SET IN THE GATE-THUS THE JSDF FOUGHT THERE UNIVERSE AND HELLSING ULTIMATE UNIVERSE WITH A BIT OF THE NARUTO UNIVERSE AS WELL.

THINGS IN THIS STORY WILL BE DIFFERNET AND TRY TO STAY IN CANNON AS CLOSE AS POSSIBLE.

I DON'T OWN THE ANIME I, AM USING IN MY STORY THAT HOUOR BELONG TO **NOBUHIRO NAKAYAMA** , **KOUTA HIRANO** AND **MASASHI KISHIMOTO**.

THIS WILL BE SET IN LONDON ENGLAND WHEN THE MILLENNIUM ORGANIZATION ATTACK LONDON IN 1999 AND IN THE GATE WORLD IN 20XX.

NARUTO WILL HAVE:

A STANDARD NAZIS SS OFFICER UNIFORM WITH BLACK FACE MASK, PURPLE SUNGLASS AND HELMET.

A MAUSER 98K WITH 10 ROUND MAG AND BAYONET

A STG 44 ASSULT RIFLE

2X WALTHER P38 PISTOLS

8 STIELHANDGRANTE- GERMANY HAND GRENADE

ONE PANZERFAUST- ANTI TANK WEAPON

HELLSING ULTIMATE TRUE VAMPIRES POWERS WILL BE EXPLAN LATER IN THE STORY

 **By**

 _(CELLUNIT26)_

NARUTO'S SS RECORD

NARUTO UZUMAKI RANK: CAPTAIN IN MILLENIUM GROUP.

GENDER: MALE.

AGE: 24

BLOOD TYPE: B

COUNTRY OF ORIGIN: UNKNOWN

PARENTS: UNKNOWN

STATS: ORPHANED AT A YOUNG AGE OF FEW MONTH OLD.

HEIGHT: 5 FEET, 10 INCHES.

WEIGHT: 150 IBS.

HAIR COLOUR: YELLOW-BLOND AND SPIKY HAIR.

EYE COLOUR: BLUE LATER TURNS RED.

OTHER APPEARANCE: THREE WHISKER MARKINGS ON HIS CHEEKS.

PERSONALITY: Naruto is characterized as boisterous, exuberant and unorthodox. He seems to have a verbal tic, as he ends his sentences with "Dattebayo!" when emotional. Though he responds best to competition and is not afraid to ask for assistance, Naruto is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principles or situations. He often requires an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp explanations at a young age and can even forget some concepts that he himself noted earlier if he is too emotional. Naruto is aware of his faults, and admits he acts strong to mask his embarrassment and frustration about them. Despite his naivety, Naruto can be quite observant, picking up on things others miss and retaining information casually gathered through conversation.

OTHER NOTES: He has grown out of his verbal tic as he grew throughout the years. His still can emotional at times and has become more observant and smarter throughout his career in the "SCHUTZSTAFFEL" also has revived many medals throughout his career and is a very companied and a very dangers soldier out on the battlefield.

THIS IS MY FRIST STORY I HAVE WRITED SO I MAY TAKE ME A WHILE TO COME UP WITH NEW IDELS TO THE STORY SO BEAR WITH IT SO I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN ALSO WHAT EVER I PUT IN MY STORY IS TO STAY AS CLOSE TO CANNON AS POSSIBLE

THIS IS SET IN WHAT EVER DAY AND MONTH YOU LIKE IN THE WARM MONTHS IN _**1999**_

 _ **ON BOARD THE MAJOR ZEPPELIN**_

My friends, it has often been said that I like war.

My friends, I like war...

No, friends, I love war!

I love holoc****s.

I love blitzkriegs.

I love defensive lines.

I love sieges, charges, I love mop-up operations, and retreats.

Wars across prairies, in streets, in trenches, in grasslands, in frozen tundras, through deserts, on the sea, in the air, I love every act of war that can occur upon this earth.

I love blasting the enemy to smithereens with artillery salvos that thunder across the lines of battle.

My heart leaps with joy whenever a soldier is tossed high into the air and cut to pieces by well-placed sniper rounds. And there is nothing like a tank operator using a Tiger acht acht (88) to destroy enemy tanks. And the feeling that comes when a soldier runs screaming from his blazing tank only to be mowed down by heavy machine gun fire, is such an exquisite feeling. Like when ranks of infantry brandish their bayonets rushing into the enemy line. It moves me deep within my heart to watch a fresh recruit stabbing over and over into the bloated chest of a long-dead enemy.

The sight of deserters being strung up from a street lamp is an irresistible pleasure. And there is nothing more arousing, than the sounds made by prisoners of war dropping like flies, screaming in agony as they're mowed down by ear piercing schmeissers!

When a band of pitiful resistance fighters makes their final stand with nothing but small arms, only to have their city smashed to atoms block by block by 4.8-ton bombshells, (tone suddenly softens) I'm in ecstasy.

I love it when my forces are ravaged by a Russian armored division. It's so sad to see towns and villages that were supposed to be defended at all costs, being laid to waste, their women and children being raped, and killed.

I love to be squashed under the heel of the British and American war machines. The humiliation, as my men crawl around like vermin, ducking the jagdbombers flying overhead.

Gentlemen... All I ask for is war, a war so grand as to make Hell itself tremble. Gentlemen, I ask you as fellow brothers in arms, what is it that you really want? Do you wish for further war as I do? (Voice begins to raise) Do you wish for a merciless, bloody war? A war whose fury is built with iron, and lightning, and fire? (Dramatically raises voice) Do you ask for war to sweep in like a tempest, leaving not even ravens to scavenge, from this Earth!?

(The soldiers begin shouting/chanting "Krieg" meaning "War")

...Very well. Then Krieg is what you shall have. We are a clenched fist, ready to strike down all who oppose us, with our might.

But... After enduring over half a century wallowing in the darkness, for us, a simple "ordinary" war will no longer be sufficient.

(Raises voice) We need a MASSIVE war! A war beyond any other that man's history has ever known!

We are but a single battalion... The remnants of a defeated army numbering less than a thousand strong. However, I believe that each of you old warriors are equal to a thousand of their sickly soft children! We represent a force that could easily defeat an army of a million and one men!

It is time for them to awake the ones who sent us screaming into oblivion, and who now lie sleeping. Let's drag them out of bed by the hair, and remind them of what we are! We will remind them of what it feels like to live in fear. We will remind them of the sound our jackboots make against their throats.

(Cuts to scene of Alexander Anderson looking up at Millennium's Zeppelin and the blood-red moon, before fading back to The Major)

We will remind them, that there are more things between Heaven and Hell than are dreamt of in their philosophy.

(Cuts to soldiers shouting "It's Europe! We see the lights of Europe!" while looking out at scene below, and then meeting of Hellsing and Integra, before cutting back to The Major)

Our Kampfgruppe of one thousand vampires is going to burn this world down to ash.

(Cuts to window scene)

Yes, my friends! Soon, Europe's charred remains will illuminate the night sky!

(Cuts to window with Seras and Pip)

I have brought you all back just as I promised I would. Back to our favorite battlefield. Back to our beloved war!

(The Letzes Battalion hail the Major as their Battalion Commander.)

...At last, the sea lion has crossed the ocean and is heading up the hill. Attention, all soldiers of the Millennium Battalion! This is a message from your commander.

…Friends... let's bring them hell.

(Fades out to Zeppelin)

 _ **(To captain UZUMAKI)**_

Can't wait can't wait can't wait for war.

 _ **(to unknow soldier)**_ **:** _captain Uzumaki the major want to see you now._

major you wanted to see me.

 _yes, captain I need you to lead the change on the British security council when we attack London._

 _Of course, major I will do it._

 _ **(Time skip)**_

 _to the major looking up at the moon._

 _and thus, the sealiar sow cross the ocean and climb top the hill_

 _(to the British security council)_

 _O no dear god good lord sir own communications to voxfrow cross as just be cut off. the ISIS is off line._

 _it want._

 _we also lost contract with London btn and control. civilian communications across city are parley also off line._

 _sir we lost contract with arc air force base. no responses form they Atlantic fleet or form fleet command._

 _we have no word for defense intelligence headquarters all lines are down._

 _general we receive civilian reports of fleet of dirigibles moving north over new haven they on direct course for London._

 _dirigibles fleet of airships impossible they can't be trying to decair war on us._

 _were pass that._

 _sir integra._

 _enemy is at the gate._

 _ **(time skip)**_

as the zeppelin pass over London.

Soldiers of the last battalion arc doom.

gentlemen night has fallen to my inversible warriors of millennium to night all own process bear fruit welcome to the eve of war.

cheering can be heard in the background.

 **to the doc**

all right even one its time we open up how handbooks.

we start on page 3 operation sealion British invasion 2 please note under butell point London explosives and creak butter vampires.

uh, uh, oh

O dear what the problem this time here Schrödinger.

Doc I'm sorry it seems I have misplaced my handbook.

what do with you. go share we captain Uzumaki for now and he light up like a star.

to the major again.

Zorin Lieutenant Zorin Blitz.

AS she walks up and then stops. ready for orders.

how primary target are the hellsing Organization and they vampire Alucard the under your command will be vanguard unit take you zeppelin and make your way to hellsing headquarters.

yes sir.

please avoid a direct assault for now i shell arrive we the main force post heas.

I don't know why you even care at all sir without alucard the hellsing forces are weak as child.

the major just shake his head to slide to slide in a no way.

the soldiers and Zorin are shock at it.

(short time skip)

do understand your orders Zorin.

they are crystal clear battalion commander.

percept and very thing set it time for us to open the flood gates for how first target sown be the city of London, the west bank of the tamas, big ben, the houses of parliament, ten downing street, mistery of defense, Buckingham palace, Scotland yard, Westminster abbey, picker telly curcise, soho the city burn to the ground.

 **A another time skip**

go forward and destroy everything at you see, devour verily one you meet feast and brined to your hearts can tam, this might capital of 8 million soul are none but how suppler.

come gentlemen it's time for to kill and be killed to give and revised death and now let us toast they occasion for night is feast lights of which has evener be seen before.

the people just look at the things like deer caught in headlights ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, it funny how people are like that now in your world.

the just stead they and smiles and toasts like a Nazi boss.

crow sits.

verily other soldiers and officers crow sit, and drop the glass and let it smash on the floor also the modern v-1s are launch to their targets.

people die left and right in the first attack and more people die in the second wave along with their screams as they die at the hand of millennium.

with the major.

I want more reading the refitted v-1s prepared to drop the Schutzstaffel.

unknow soldier: her vor and when about the task.

it not enough more I demand more harvest the fruits of battle.

now we go to soldiers and captain Uzumaki has they watch the city burns.

"Naruto Uzumaki thinking out loud" it beautiful like twilight view of hell below us is they only place fit of monsters as us it only place, we wish to be.

voice came over speaks: command's ground combat operations, deploy paratroopers.

back to Uzumaki: we go you pigs off to _**"war"**_.

5,4,3,2,1,0 launch and the first soldier are out and the other follow suit also falling in style.

all Nazis soldiers and officers are shooting and destroying everything sight also eating very one there can get their hands one as blood squirts everywhere while that going one the major is eating dinner and soldiers are cheering in the street while eating people then Uzumaki and his team are heading to their target while killing and eat people and turning them into ghouls.

Uzumaki and his team are fighting the British soldiers in these way to the command center as them drew closer Naruto is have an uneven felling that this willing be his last mission and time in **ss**.

sir Penwood voices over the radio: attention all soldiers, attention all soldiers, this is vice-Admiral Penwood speaking form the British special command center. I not even know if their there one left to redevised this message...this command sow so fall the monsters are almost about us and through the last of own defenses, I now deliver the final orders form this command to very listen to this tersmission, keep fighting do your duty...BOOM...BOOM...BOOM.

" **FLASHBACK FOR PENWOOD** ": ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS IT THE NEW HEAD FOR THE FAMILY, WALTER IT A LITTLE GIRL.

 **TO MISS HELLSING** : A LITTLE GIRL BE RUDE NOT THINK SIR PENWOOD.

 **PENWOOD** : NO, I IT JUST.

 **MISS HELLSING** : I THEM INTRGA FAIRBROOK WINGATE HELLSING, MY UNLCE IS DEATH BY MY HANDS AND NOW I, M THEM NOW THE HEAD FOR THE HELLSING FAMILY...SO YOU ARE EVENER TO ADRESS ME AS LITTLE GIRL AGIAN.

 **PENWOOD:** MY APPOSILY MISS HELLSING SO SORRY ALSO WALTER PUT ON A SMLIE.

 **MISS HELLSSING** : BEFORE MY FATHER DIES, HE SAID IF VERY NEED EVENINGTHINGH AT ALL MSR PENWOOD WILL HAPPLY PROVIERD.

 **PENWOOD** : GET A LITTLE MAD, YES OF COULD ARTHUR ALL WAYS PENWOOD I NEED YOU GET A NEW FARCEY GUN OR NEED HEILPOCTIC OR SOME EVENER GOD FOR SAKING REDICKS...PICE OF EQUIMENT.

 **MISS HELLSING:** INTRGA GET A BIG SMLIE ON HER FACE, BUT NOT TO OUT DO MY FATHER I MAY HAVE SOME REQUEST OF MY OWN I QIEUT GREATFULL.

 **PENWOOD** : PENWOOD GOT BIG SUPIZES OF HIS LIFE.

 **MISS HELLSING** : JUST PUT ON A BIG SMILE FOR HIM.

" **END OF FLASHBACK** "

HM, HM, HM, HM, HM..BOOM as Uzumaki and his blast through the door and as the run in Naruto just walks in clam... you put up quite fight you fat blood sack and point his walther p38 at penwood ready to shoot him.

penwood: ha, ha, ha, ha, hmmmmmmmmm.

 **Naruto:** you think it funny do you pacific.

 **penwood:** ha pacific them I coming form undead maggot of Couse it bloody funny.

 **Naruto:** just the c-4 all over the place and his men got the biggest shock of their life's.

 **penwood:** farewell intrga hellsing it was an honor and as he reads the dementor the explosives.

 **Naruto:** NO PUT DOWN THE SWITH and shoots penwood in both shoulders, chest and refuse to drop the button also Naruto and his team are scared to death no pups intended.

 **penwood** : I do not take orders form swig like you as he clicks...and a small flashback and then BOOOOOOOM THEN A WHITE LIGHT TAKE NARUTO AWAYS TO FATE UNKNOW.

THANKS FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY AND ALSO WHEN NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP IS UP TO ME.

 **PRIVEW:** NARUTO IS IN THE WORLD BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH AS HE DISCOVERS HIM SELF AND SET A NEW ADVENTURE.

 **GOOD BYE** **THEY WILL ALWAYS BE A NEXT TIME**


End file.
